Perdiendo miedos
by Gaby007
Summary: "Caminé lentamente a Kagome hasta que ella yá no podía avanzar más debido a la gran cama; lugar donde esa misma noche me liberaría con ella. ¡Que bueno que cerré la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación...! No quería que los niños observarán a dos adultos en celo, no era bueno para su desarollo" Universo Alterno. Inuyasha x Kagome. LEMON EXPLÍCITO
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi

Sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento sexual tanto el mío como el de el lector que espero deje un maldito review xD

Hecho sin fines de lucro.

Contenido LEMON si lo leés, qué seá bajo tu propio riesgo.

En este capítulo sólo hay algo de lime.

**Lencería.**

Kagome suspiró mirándose en el espejo de su gran habitación que compartía con Inuyasha; su esposo. Se miró más de cerca en el espejo de cuerpo completo y soltó otro suspiro.

No era fea, al contrarío. Sólo creía que esa lenceria blanco con negro no le quedaba tán bien. Caminó con los tacones altos color negro hasta la habitación de sus dos pequeños gemelos y revisó que estuvierán dormidos. Después de asegurarse caminó de vuelta a su habitación y volvió al espejo.

Tenía miedo de provarse lencería; ella siempre fué de las personas en contra de esto pero Sango le prometió que así su marido querría tener otro hijo. La verdad nó sabía como le haría dos pedazos de ropa para conseguir que su marido quisiera tener otro hijo. Inuyasha era más del tipo casto e inocente y en su cara siempre se podía ver su cara inmadura pero apesar de todo eso, él era un buen hombre. Recordaba su prímera y única vez con Inuyasha y ese era su único consuelo de amor físico que se demostraban. Ya no había ni siquiera besos...

Suspiró por milésima ves en el día y se recostó sobre la gran y cómoda cama matrimonial King Size.

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró hastiado del trabajo manejando en su automovíl a una velocidad media dirección a su hermosa y hogareña casa/hogar. Quería ver a su adorable esposa y comer de sus suculentos platillos. ¡Rayos! De verdad tenía suerte de haberse enamorado y casado con ella. Recordaba a la perfección como tuvo que luchar por su mano y como escaparón a los 14 años. Ahora ambos tenían 28. También recordaba su primera vez con ella y sólo la única. Recordaba como ella había llorado al comenzar a entrar en ella y esó le hiso molestarse con sigo mismo por haber dañado a su hermoso angel de ojos achocolatados. Recordó a sus padres en contra de su matrimonio por estúpidas diferencias familiares y a sus madres angustiadas al escuchar la notica sobre que eran novios a los 13. Reálmente su pasado fué un asco pero ahora ya estaban felízmente casados de 1 año y tenía dos retoños que habían sido creados a la primera.

Inuyasha dobló a la izquierda y continuó pensándo.

Recordaba el placer al comenzar a entrar en ella y sólo por eso se odiaba así mismo; él lo disfrutaba aunque su amado angel estuviese sufriendo. Suspiró pensándo que quería otro hijo pero él sabía lo que debía de hacer para conseguirlo. No podía hacerlo nuevamente. Seguro que la lastimaba igual o peor que antes. Recordó los gritos de dolor al ir con ella al parto y por eso se prometió no volver a embarazar a su precioso angel. Mucho dolor le había causado... pero no estaba seguro que pudiese cumplir su promesa por mucho tiempo.

_No sabía lo que le espera..._

* * *

Kagome despertó de su mini siesta para comenzár a ordenar un poco la habitación; aún con la lencería puesta.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó finálmente a su casa y entró por la puerta principal. Se extrañó al no ver a su esposa saludarle como siempre y se preocupó...

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y suspiró al ver a su esposa limpiándo de espaldas a él. Tragó saliva duramente al verla con una suculenta lencería con una sección comestible en la espalda y algo de su apretado trasero redondo y firme. Se aclaró la garganta y Kagome le miró. Su mirada inocente logró que el perdiera el control.

-¡Oh! Inuyasha... Estaba limpiando esta habitación.- sonrió. -La hemos olvidado un poco y ahora se juntó polvo en el mueble y parte del piso. Necesito limpiar esto y después te cocinaré algo para...-

-¡Callate!- gritó tejante. Sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo de determinación y extraña madurancia. Caminó lentamente hasta Kagome. Ella retrocedió hasta que su trasero topó contra el mueble de la cama. Entonces Inuyasha la agarró por la barbilla, la atrajo hacia sí rodeándole la cintura y, con una voz autoritaria que ella nunca había oído en él, habló. -Cállate y hazme padre otra vez-

No supo cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos se vio a sí misma tumbada sobre la gran cama y con un animal que era todo celo y puro músculo encima de ella.

_Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba disfrutárlo..._

_**Continuara...**_

¿Qué me dicen? Lo continuo o no lo continuo...?

_¿Reviews?_

_Mientras ustedes se deseperan por el lemon leán mis otros lemosn. No son nada malos. créanme..._

**Gaby007**


	2. Dejándo de tener miedo

Los porsonajes no son mios. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el del propio lector, el cuál espero, deje un estúpido review que servirá para el próximo lemon.

Hecho sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un lemon creado por mi para el que sea que me lo pida a sus gustos sobre la pareja inuxkag mándeme un mensaje o un review.

CONTENIDO LEMON

**Perdiendo el control.**

Caminé lentamente a Kagome hasta que ella yá no podía avanzar más debido a la gran cama; lugar donde esa misma noche me liberaría con ella. Que bueno que cerré la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación... No quería que los niños observarán a dos adultos en celo. No era bueno para su desarollo.

-Sólo cállate y hazme padre otra vez...- susurré plácticamente en su boca y al terminar de hablar la besé con toda la pasión que en mi cuerpo guardaba desde nuestra noche de bodas. Aún pensaba en el dolor que ella sentía pero no podía evitarlo; caí en mis bajos instintos y ya no podía salir de ellos. Haría el amor con ella a las buenas o las malas.

Créo que comenzaba a hacerme masoquista...

Pero también pensaba que había dejado de tener miedo a lastimarla. Pero no mucho...

La besé con más pasión y sentí a Kagome mover sus deliciosos labios entorno a los mios que se movian con brusquedad... como había extrañado besárla así... me sentía como en casa, querido y amado... sólo me sentia así con ella y esa es una de las infinitas excusas que tuve para casarme con semejante angel.

-Pro-prometo ser- lento y cariñoso- murmuré entre los deliciosos besos que nos dabamos.

-No-no quiero eso. Qui-Quiero a mi Inu- apasionado..- me contestó mi hermoso angel.

Péro no podía cumplirlo. Tenía miedo de que nuevamente la lastimara como hace algunos meses atrás.

-Esa-bestia te-te lastimará.- Kagome aúmento el ritmo de nuestros besos y comenzó a lamer mi labio inferor. Yo comenzé a jadear por lo bien que se sentía eso y saqué mi lengua; dándole la bienvenida dentro de mi boca. Miré a Kagome cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro. Su lengua se enrolló con brutalidad en la mía y yo tán solo solté un jadeo al sentirla morderme los labios.

-Lo dudo mucho.- me contestó finálmente.

Posé una de mis manos en la cama y la otra en la cintura de ella; misma mano que usé para atraerla nuevamente hacía mí para darle otro beso especíalmente húmedo. Sólo Kami-sama sabía lo que había sufrido por esos labios que pensé en nunca más tocar; que bueno que no cumplí esa promesa...

Sentí una mano de Kagome posarse sobre mi nuca y otra en mi espalda cubierta por la camisa _roja_ del trabajo de publicidad. Me sentí acercado aún más a Kagome y moví mis labios con maestría que no sé por qué poseía. Mis labios se volvierón exigentes y no pensabam aceptar un no de sus amantes.

Me colé entre sus piernas y comenzé a besar su cuello níveo color de la hermosa blanca nieve. Mordí y lamí con estusiasmo al escuchar suaves suspiros salír de la boca de mi bello angel.

-¿Te- gusta?- estaré al pendiente de todas las reacciones de mi angel. No quería volver a lastimarla. Kagome emitió el primer gemido de la noche al comenzar a morder su clavícula.

-¿Qué hago con esto?- pregunté refiriéndo a la lencería comestible.

-¡Rómpela! Pero tómame ya.- gritó Kagome en mi oreja. Yo solamente reí un poco. Me separé de su suculento cuello y la miré a los ojos.

-¡Paciencia cariño!- grité excítado por sentir su mano por encima de mi miembro; cubierto aún por el estorboso pantalón. Jadié cuando ella apretó un poco en mi pequeña erección y comenzé a respirar agitadamente y a soltar jadeos. -N-No hagas eso o perderé el control más rapido.- retiré suavemente su mano de mi erección y volví a su cuello. Kagome gimió más fuerte cuando mordí con algo de brusquedad su cuello; pero algo me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien, sin lastimarla.

Volví a besarla mientras que con una de mis manos comenzó a desabrochar los listones de el pecho de ella. Me encontré con algunos dulces en el corpiño que ocultaba sus senos y pensé en algo. Bajé mi cabeza hasta los dulces y con mi boca comenzé a bajar la tela con dulcen incrustrados en ella. Kagome me miraba con los ojos brillosos mientras y ocontinuaba con mi tarea y finálmente miraba como sus pechos quedaban al descubierto ante mis acciones. Esos preciosos senos grandes para mi _gran_ cuerpo gigánte en todo sentido..._ todo_ sentido.

Los dulces de el corpiño de la lencería blanca quedó justo debajo de los grandes montes. Bajé un poco más mi cabeza hasta que mi naríz quedó entre esos grandes senos y mi boca en los dulces unídos por algunos hilos. Escuché a Kagome jadear cuando moví mi boca para comer algunos; por ese movimiento mi naríz se movio y también movió sus pechos. Comenzé a comer uno por uno de los dulces y sentí las manos de Kagome a los lado de mi cabeza; acercándome más a ella.

-¡Ah, ah! Inu...yasha- me felicitaba mentalmente al escuchar cada gemido de ella. Lo estaba haciendo bien... Mi miembro dolía un poco pero quería darle todo el placer posible a Kagome.

Finálmente los dulces sabor sandía se acabarón y ahora subí a lamer sus pechos. Comenzé de abajo hacia arriba pasándo de largo de su pezón necesitado. Comensé ahora lamiendo alrededor de este y escuché a Kagome clamar mi nombre. Una de mis manos subió por su abdomen aún cubierto y mi boca finálmente se apoderó de el pezón erecto de mi bella dama entre mis grandes brazos. Comenzé a morderlo levemente, cuidándo de no lastimarla.

-¡Nya! ¡Inuyasha!-

Lamí con más entusiasmo su pezón trabado en mi boca y comenzé a mamar con brusquedad su pezón mientras mi otra mano apretaba con fuerza su otro pecho al sentir como mi Kagome daba un gemido alto y agudo qu calaba en mis oídos.

-Kagome...- me separé de sus senos un poco y volví a su boca. Ella me recibió con el doble de pasión que la mia y se subió arriba de mí.

-No es justo que sólo tú tengas la diversión.- sonreí ante este comentario.

-Tómame como tu macho toda la noche- respondí lo que mi aturdida garganta fué capáz de dar.

-Píenso hacer eso durante toda la noche...- escuché que susurró cuando se inclinaba por mis labios. Correspondí a su beso.

-No pienso resistirme para nada...-respondí besándo con fuerza sus labios.

Kagome se levantó de mi y se retiró ella sola la lenceria sin nada comestible ahora. Miré con ojos lujurosos su bello cuerpo; lo que en esos momentos necesitaba. Caminó hasta un cajón con los tacones y el cuerpo completamente desnudo y sacó algo de los cajones. Miré algo curioso como se colocaba detrás de mi. Me soprendí al sentir que mi visión se volvía negra.

-¿Qué me has puesto, pequeña?-

Escuché la risa de ella y minutos después sentí como mis manos eran fuertemente amarradas por ella en mi espalda. Mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera dentro de mi pecho y después sentí como ella me recostaba en la gran cama.

Sentí su peso cerca de mi cuello y sus manos en mi pecho ¿Qué tendría planeado?

-Abre la boca cariño mío...- gemí al escuchar ese apelativo y después un olor agradable cerca de mi boca. Obedecí y después sentí algo húmedo en ella. Comenzé lamer al adivinar que era su vagina y Kagome comenzó a jadear y gemir fuertemente mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi pecho.

Lamí con más velocidad su vagina mojada y comenzé a morder suavemente.

-¡Eso es Inuyasha.! ¡Ah! ¡Compláceme!- yo solamente esperaba que me desatará las manos y así vería como pensaba complacerla...

Lamí nuevamente y enterré mi lengua en su entrada de ella. Comenzé a tensar a lo máximo mis manos; tratándo de quitarme lo que seá que me ate las manos. Finálmente lo logré y aproveché que Kagome estaba ocupada sintiendo mi boca sobre su coño y enterrándo sus uñas ahora sobre mis ante brazos.

Con una de mis grandes manos le dí una fuerte nalgada a su trasero y con la otra mano metí un dedo en su ano. Kagome gritó de placer y se revolvió contra mi boca con rudeza.

-¡Eres un niño malo!- jadeó ella cuando comenzé a mover mi dedo y le daba otra nalgada al tiempo que comenzaba a morver desesperadamente mi boca sobre su vagina; reálmente ese sabor me agradaba demasiado, nó sabía el porqué pero no podía separarme de ese intoxicante sabor de mi amada y caliente esposa.

-¡Cuanto extrañé esto!- grité excítado.

-¡T-Tendré que castigarte pequeño!-

-¡Castigame ya!- Ahora entendía por que Miroku me dijo que las paredes de nuestro cuarto sean anti-sonido. ¡Me alegro de haberle hecho caso! Ahora las cosas se salían de control totálmente.

Sentí a Kagome separar su deliciosa entrepierna de mi boca y yo retiré mis manos de ese suculento trasero; no sin antes darle otra nalgada y apretárlo con rudeza.

Después sentí como mi camisa era retirada con rudeza y después como arañaba ahora mi pecho desnudo. Gemí alto al sentir esos rasguños sobre mi pecho amplio y fuerte y solté inumerables jadeos al sentir después su boca morder mis pectorales.

-¡AH! ¡K-Kagome. D-Deja de torturamen así!- solté un grito muy fuerte. Escuché la risa de mi angel de la perversión y después sentí como algo se amarraba a mis muñecas, era algo como... ¡metállico y algo pesado! ¡Unas maldítas esposas!

-¡Lo tenías planeado perra!- gemí alto.

-Ahora te tendré totálmente a mi merced...-

-¿K-Kagome?- núnca la escuché hablar con esa voz ultra sensual y provocativa. Logró que mi erección palpitara con fuerza. Reálmente estaba disfrutándo esto. También creía que era mi culpa por dejárla abandonada y sin sexo por casi cinco largos meses. ¡Pero de verdad. No me arrepiento de esto!

Después sentí como era estirado y como mis manos era agarradas por unas manos suaves y delicadas para llevarlas a una superficie de madera. Después se escuchó el sonido de un _Click_ y mis masnos quedáron inmóviles y elevadas. Me retorcí y comenzé a revolverme.

-¡¿K-Kagome. Podrías almenos desvendarme los ojos?!- después sentí como ella alfín me hacía algo de caso y me la retiraba con rudeza. Acostumbré mi vista a la escasa luz a excepción de una lámpara y gemí al ver a Kagome sentada sobre mi erección, totálmente desnuda y grité cuando comenzó a moverse contra ella...

-¡M-Me vas a matar! ¡AH!- Kagome se inclinó sobre mí y calló mi boca con sus húmedos besos. Era geníal como mi esposa me castigaba por dejárla sola tánto tiempo. También lo era el hecho de que en unos minutos nos hayamos convertido en los amantes más calientes del estúpido país. ¡Incluso del estado!

Sentí a Kagome separárse de mi, aún unidos por un hilo de saliva que no tardó en romperse de par en par y después sentí sus manos desabrochar mi pantalón. Después mi boxer que ahora me apretaba y gemí al sentir el frío del aire sobre mi caliente pene totálmente erecto. El cambio brusco de temperatura no me ayudaba más que a darme más placer.

-¡N-No espera Kagome! ¡A-Allí n-no porfavor!- grité angustiado cuando ella se inclinó hasta mi miembro. Nó quería terminar afuera de ella pero mi flameante esposa tenía otros planes ya que se inclinó y con su deliciosa boca ocultó a la cabeza de mi miembro. Solté un grito al sentirla absorverme con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué putas hise para esto?!- grité pero sabía la respuesta; la tortura se debía a que la deje abandonada por mucho tiempo a mi parecer. Y la entendía. Kagome aúmento en ritmo y yo solo gemí fuerte y comenzé a mover mis caderas con fuerza contra su boca. Por fortuna ella me lo permitió y tomó con una de sus calientes manos la base de mi pene y con otra acarició mis testículos. ¡Rayos! Si en esos momentos me partía un puto rayo. ¡Moriría felíz por esto!

-Espero lo disfrutes...- la escuché susurrar. No pude evitar gritar:

-¡¿Qué si lo disfruto?! ¡Me vuelves AH loco mujer deliciosa!-grité. -¡Jodánse todos!-

Kagome comenzó a absorver mi duro y erecto miembro con su boca y yo exploté en ella. Lo que no quería ocurrió mientras yo sentía como mi alma salía de mi y entraba en la boca de mi pequeña. En la noche de bodas reálmente sólo nos dimos una pequeña sección de sexo oral y después vaginal. Pero nada comparado a esto. Kagome nunca llegó al orgasmo, lo recuerdó bien.

-Kagome...- suspiré. -Perdón por no hacerte llegar a un orgasmo antes.- le pedí abriendo mis ojos dorados y mirándo a Kagome; quien tomaba mi escencia de mi miembro gustosa.

-Pero hoy me lo darás ¿verdad?- me preguntó ahora limpiando mi miembro. Yo solo gemí y entrecerré los ojos al sentir placer por la boca de mi pequeña angel/demonio.

-¡Mierda que lo haré!- grité al sentir como ella tomaba mi miembro entre sus grandes senos y lo acariciaba con ellos. -¡¿Por qué tánto placer. Kagome?!- Kagome me miró y sus ojos brillarón. Solo me recargé sobre el respaldo de la cama y tensé todo mi cuerpo -¡Ah! Me gusta esa sensación...-murmuré más para mí mismo que para ella. De verdad que quería entrar en ella pero no quería dejar su deliciosa tortura.

-T-Te necesito K-Kagome ¡YA!- grité al sentir como volvía a explotar y me derramaba entre sus senos. Ella soltó un suspiro y me miró con ojos pícaros.

-No aguantas mucho mi Inu...- volví a jadear al escuchar _esa_ voz.

-No con semejante diosa y con como un año sin esto ¿sabes?- le respondí. Síp, la única vez fué en la noche de bodas y después pasarón los 9 meses de embarazo después de unos 12 días después de la noche de bodas. Así que ya pasamos como unos 11 meses y algunos días contándo los 45 días que tuvo que tomarse después del parto.

Kagome se sentó sobre mi erección y me lubricó con sus jugos de su entrada. Entrecerré los ojos y solté un suspiro al saber que alfín vendría lo que tanto esperaba. Kagome comenzó a adentrarme en ella lentamente y mi garganta mientras tanto emitía algunos gruñidos.

Finálmente me cansé y dí una fuerte embestida. Kagome gritó de placer y yo de dolor; ella era reálmente apretada que hasta dolía un poco estar en ella. Tnesé al máximo mis manos atadas como un punto de apoyo, a pesar de saber que podían ser lastimadas mis muñecas, y comenzé a embestirla con fuerza mientras ella se agarraba de donde podía. Finálmente se sujetó a mi espalda y comenzó a arañarmela fuertemente que dolía solo un poco.

-¡Ah! E-Eres muy fuerte en e-e-esto ¡AH!- sonreí por su comentarío. Claro que era fuerte. De jóven me entrenaba duro para después ser luchador pero al finál quede como uno de los subjefes de una empresa. Comenzé a mover más fuerte mis caderas y mordí mis labios para retener los gemidos de mi garganta. Sólo quería escuchar los de mi pequeña pero era reálmente difícil cumplir con mi tarea.

Kagome se dió vuelta y quedó sentada de espaldas a mí. Yo solo miré maravillado como mi miembro entraba y salía rapidamente por su vagina y como ella se apoyaba con los puños en mis piernas tensas de placer y por el hecho de estar medio sentado y por tener que moverlas al compás de mis caderas.

Sentí a Kagome apresarme entre su canal y después sentí como un líquido lubricaba mi última embestida antes de que ahora yo llegara al orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡E-Esto s-e siente genial!- gritó Kagome.

-¡No podría estar mas de a-¡AH!acuerdo!- coincidí con ella.

Sentí como ella se recostaba sobre mi y con una llave comenzó a abrir las esposas que tenían prisioneras mis muñecas.

Al sentirme libre volvió mi fuerza y con ella empujé a Kagome hasta tenderla debajo de mí y la bese fuertemente apasionado en su deliciosa boca.

-¡Te has atrevido a seducirme con tu ropa comestible y después me has atado de manos a la cama!.- grité excitado; no lo podía negar. Mi deseo se podía mirar al ver a mi miembro erecto sobre el estómago aterciopelado de MI mujer. _Mi mujer deliciosa..._ -Ahora la consecuencia será tener a un macho en celo apúnto de explotar dentro de tí querida...- volví a ser poseédor de sus labios y guié mi miembro nuevamente a su vagina. -¡Mas vale te agarres fuerte!- grité y entre en ella. Grité de placer al sentirme en ella y coloqué mis manos sobre la cabezera debíl de la cama; usándola ahora de apoyo.

Kagome gimió y re-abrió nuevos rasguños en mi espalda.

-¡Así nena. Aráñamela toda! ¡Buen sexo pequeña!- grité de placer al sentir un líquido caliente bajar por mi espalda ancha; sangre.

-¡Inuyasha!- reí y no podía sentirme más macho ahora. Kagome se retocría debajo de mi cuerpo sudoroso y me arañaba hasta los hombros y antebrazos.

Comenzé a embestirla con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Algunas embestidas eran tardadas, otras dolorosas e incluso algunas muy fuertes.

Comenzé a aumentar el ritmo de mis caderas a la velocidad que yo considerabla... placentera. Parece que Kagome también ya que a comenzado a gritar como si la estuviese asesinando y a ya no solo arañar mi espalda si no enterrár sus uñas en mi clavícula y después la sentí apretarme fuertemente en su cavidad y morderme ¡Morderme! Eso era placentero. Me mordió fuertemente en la clavícula y con eso y lo que ví, me bastó para llevar al orgasmo junto a ella gritándo su nombre mientras ella gruñia con mi carne entre sus dientes. Yo por el orgasmo tán solo pude apretar mis manos sobre la cabezera y depsués se escuchó la madera crujir; lo había roto... ¡Ja!

Caímos en la cama con la respiración agitada y algo agotados. Soportaría otra ronda pero Kagome seguramente estaría cansada. Ella quedó sobre mí.

-Los orgasmos me gustan...- sonreí por su comentario.

-A mí tambien pequeña. A mí tambien...- suspiré.

Gemi sorprendido al sentir las caderas de Kagome moverse una ves más.

-Será una larga noche ¿verdad _Cachorro?-_ me preguntó sonriendo y aumentando el ritmo. Yo solamente apreté fuertemente sus caderas y gemía como un demente poseído de placer.

¿Larga noche? ¡Jah! Claro que la sería. Y se alargaría más si Kagome continuaba con energías en cada una de las rondas.

**Fin**

Cambié el final de mi fic llamado _Poseído_ por si alguien lo quiere leer.

Espero les guste este lemon y si tiene tiempo leán los démas.

Avísenme si quieren el punto de vista de Kagome ¿Sí?

Dejen reviews para el próximo lemon

_¿Reviews?_

**Gaby007**


End file.
